Talk:Redemption
=September release= check ign's news releases and they say september as the release -schvartsvald :IGN isn't official. EmiHinata 01:30, 17 June 2007 (UTC) no place is official and sure as heck bandainamco wont announce until a week before the release -schvartsvald :Bamco told us the date for Reminisce, what, at least a month in advance? Well, there goes what you said. IGN claims that the info came from a "gamer's day" from Bamco; if that's so, there should be other sources stating this, which there isn't; that means that the information is not trustable. EmiHinata 02:41, 17 June 2007 (UTC) you know this is what everbody said for the may release but look at the results -schvartsvald :I'm not saying it's not possible, but because it's not official, we're not putting it up. End of story. EmiHinata 03:37, 17 June 2007 (UTC) people can be stubborn so i aint gonna try to convince -schvartsvald :IGN was one of the people responsible for the March 15th event... they're not exactly the most reliable source. --CRtwenty 04:04, 17 June 2007 (UTC) all dothack games have been released eight months after the japanesse so what makes this game an exception? -schvartsvald :Err... no. Outbreak and Quarantine came out 9 months after Japan. Rebirth came out 5 months after Japan. So half the games came out 8 months after their Japanese release. That really isn't "all", as you seem to think. Kulaguy 07:55, 17 June 2007 (UTC) :Until there is an official statement by NamcoBandai we aren't changing the page. End of story. We had to deal with enough bs from idiots who thought they knew the real release date for Reminisce. We aren't going to put up with that kind of crap again. --CRtwenty 05:31, 17 June 2007 (UTC) =Fall release date is confirmed= Ign inteview confirms Fall release.--Gundam Fan 11:59, 9 June 2007 (UTC) :That's nice, but a link would be nice. ^^; http://ps2.ign.com/articles/795/795363p1.html Here you go.--Gundam Fan 19:11, 9 June 2007 (UTC) When is Fall exactly? From when to when? Sorry, cause there's no Fall in my place........--Greyrose September, October, November.--Gundam Fan 10:55, 14 June 2007 (UTC) September confirmed? Maybe? Would this be official enough? http://uk.ps2.ign.com/articles/797/797054p1.html --Gundam Fan 07:08, 16 June 2007 (UTC) :I'd say no; that's the only place we've heard it from, and they give no sources, and it's only mentioned in passing. EmiHinata 21:00, 16 June 2007 (UTC) Hey, Kula, why'd you change it away from Fall 07? Is the "US Release Date" slot only for exact dates? EmiHinata 03:16, 17 June 2007 (UTC) :Was Fall said by IGN too? Otherwise it's gonna be another "MARCH 15!!!" ordeal. Kulaguy ::No, Fall was stated by Bamco in one of their press releases... I don't have the link, but someone on GF posted it, on their official page. EmiHinata 03:38, 17 June 2007 (UTC) :::So, I checked the official site, and yeah it does say Fall 2007. I'll change it in a bit. Kulaguy 03:51, 17 June 2007 (UTC) ::::Okay. ^_^ Good. EmiHinata 03:52, 17 June 2007 (UTC) =Redemption is CONFIRMED= It's officially "Redemption", according to ALTIMIT CORP, which links to Bamco's privacy policy. http://www.altimitcorp.com/register.html EmiHinata 23:48, 7 May 2007 (UTC) :'bout time. Now we can put this all behind us. I'm going to go ahead and delete the Redemption section here to clear up space. It'd serve no purpose now except as fodder for "ha ha told you so" comments.--OtakuD50 23:53, 7 May 2007 (UTC) Storyline the game is out in japan, right? shouldn't we be able to scrounge up a few more details for the story and packaging? The page seems a little bland and empty. :Because most of us don't live in Japan... so we don't have the game. --CRtwenty 17:39, 11 February 2007 (UTC) US Names for GU Sorry that I'm gonna sound like a n00b, but they all start with "Re". Not like I have a problem with it!!! It's just kind of odd... ^^; Again, sorry that I sounded like a n00b.... ^^; --Wolf blood14352 22:19, 19 May 2007 (UTC) Don't feel bad. Everyone (myself included, of course) acts like a noob on a wiki at least once in their life. Now, on to in-game info. Enzeru Since the english version of the cover has been published on the back of the instruction manual of Reminisce, should the picture of the cover in Japanese be switched to the english version? --Phoenix of the Desert 12:09, 29 May 2007 (UTC) :I'd agree, but the cover on the manual isn't "complete". part of it's cut off. --Biccy 18:52, 29 May 2007 (UTC) Info For starters, can anyone confirm if the Creator's Room is a Lost Ground? And the marriage/'bond' item is the Twin Blade's Lit Honeysuckle, which comes from Reminisce. Enzeru May 24, 2007 So wait does that mean that you can only bond with one charecter or is it possible to get more then one? :Truth says it's a Lost Ground, and huh? The marriage item is a card called "Vow", I think. - Kuukai2 19:40, 6 June 2007 (UTC) :I don't really get the Trivia in the article. Can you tell me how do I get the special ending please? Thankyou.... :) Send the character of your choice the "Vow" card. -- AuraTwilight 05:36, 8 June 2007 (UTC) Just wanna know: what does the card say and is it limited? :I'm not quite sure what it says, but I'm pretty sure you can only get one per game; just save your game before sending it to see all the marriage endings. EmiHinata 07:47, 13 June 2007 (UTC) Ok thanks. I hope we get more Vow cards in //Redemption. LOL-- Greyrose